<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一枚灯戒的日程记录归档 by LIBERTYzongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780694">一枚灯戒的日程记录归档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan'>LIBERTYzongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, pov hal's ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈尔的灯戒记录下了他这一天做的所有事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Rogues (The Flash), Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan &amp; John Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一枚灯戒的日程记录归档</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我是一枚灯戒。<br/>我目前的佩戴者是哈尔·乔丹。<br/>也许没有人告诉过你们灯戒是有生命的？好的好的，我明白了，那帮又矮又蓝的家伙从来不会在意我们有没有生命，事实上我们是有的，而且我们这些灯戒之间会经常相互发送信号以便彼此交流，讨论讨论这些佩戴者们的小癖好。<br/>我挺喜欢上一任佩戴者阿宾·苏，当然这一任也不差，毕竟他是又一个被称为“最伟大的绿灯侠”的家伙——上一个被这么称呼的已经去隔壁黄灯军团了——或许这个名称是个“伟大的”诅咒。</p><p> </p><p>现在是地球西六区时间早上六点零五分五十二秒，我的佩戴者的故乡海滨城位于地球西八区，但是中心城位于西六区。我的佩戴者显然更习惯地球的计时方式，尽管他现在身处欧阿星，并且欧阿概念上的白天与地球也截然不同。<br/>我的佩戴者告诉我要在六点二十分叫醒他，然后前往地球。<br/>昨晚他的睡眠时间为四小时四十三分钟，这不符合绿灯军团的健康标准，但他执意如此。<br/>起床之后他用我的力量给自己的身体套上一层发着荧光的制服，在欧阿星转了一圈，安排了一些任务——我对他的统筹规划以及长远谋略的能力不予置评，毕竟灯戒还是要相信自己的佩戴者。接着他准备前往地球，我提醒他他目前的血糖偏低，建议他先吃一些食物，但他以极为嫌弃的语调在飞向地球的全程把地球以外所有星球的食物吐槽了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>现在是地球西八区早上七点十分二十二秒。0.3毫秒之前有一枚灯戒向我发送信息，吐槽他的佩戴者伙同金色先锋与蓝甲虫又偷了火星猎人的奥利奥吃。<br/>我的佩戴者降落在中城的一条小巷里。<br/>当他刚把绿灯制服收纳回我身体里，就发现自己离开欧阿星时，里面什么也没穿——他光着身子站在臭气熏天的垃圾桶旁。于是他慌慌张张在身上覆盖上能量具象体后，重新飞上天空，向地球另一位灯戒佩戴者的家中飞去。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别低）：<br/>“天哪，哈尔，你来之前至少应该通知我一声。”<br/>“抱歉，斯图尔特，只是我没衣服穿了。你或许已经听说过，我在地球上早就没一个稳定的住处了——巴里家除外，但我总不能这么早打断他睡个安稳觉吧。”<br/>“所以你来是......”<br/>“你能不能借我一身衣服穿？拜托了老兄，我回地球就是为了和巴里来一场‘普通人’的约会，你不会忍心看着我光着身子在街上和他手牵手吧。虽然我很久没回来了，但据我所知，地球法律还不至于能允许我们全裸上街。”</p><p> </p><p>现在是地球西八区早上七点四十一分二十七秒。<br/>我的佩戴者穿着从另一位佩戴者那里顺来的黑色西装，从中城一家面包店走出，手里拿着两大袋甜甜圈——同样是从另一位佩戴者那里顺来的钱。<br/>他从阳台溜进了“闪电侠”巴里·艾伦的家中，中途绊倒了三楼住户阳台上的两只花盆。 在把纸袋放到床头柜上之后，他脱掉了西装外套并随手扔在了地上，紧接着他爬上了巴里·艾伦的床。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别最高）：<br/>“唔......哈尔？”<br/>“早安，小熊！你是想再睡一会儿还是给我一个早安吻？”<br/>“如果这不是梦的话，我希望是你给我一个吻。”<br/>（中途时长二十三分钟内容观看权限仅哈尔·乔丹）<br/>“天才，现在几点了？”<br/>“我来看看......嗯，现在是八点十分。”<br/>“该死，我要迟到了！”<br/>“巴里，我还能拥有一个约会吗？”<br/>“这就是我打算在上午把今天的所有任务完成的原因，我们说好了，‘普通人的约会’对吗？我怎么可能忘记这么重要的事情。”<br/>“这一定会是我们第一次完完整整的约会！”<br/>（清晰图像记录已保存，观看权限：仅哈尔·乔丹）<br/>0.7毫秒前我给一枚灯戒发送信息：你的佩戴者的衬衫被压的都是皱褶，我很乐意看到哈尔·乔丹将西装与衬衫归还时会发生些什么。<br/>0.2毫秒前我收到了那枚灯戒的回复：我打赌你的佩戴者根本不会归还衣服。<br/>事实证明那枚灯戒是对的。</p><p> </p><p>九点三十三分，我的佩戴者在中城西郊与“寒冷队长”莱纳德·斯奈特大战后将其送进了铁山监狱。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别低）：<br/>“COLD！从那辆运钞车上下来！”<br/>“绿灯侠？我以为你是个宇宙警察。”<br/>“别废话了，你记不记得你上次是怎么毁了闪电侠的约会的？”<br/>“我什么时候毁的？”<br/>“至少是毁了我的，在我看来他很喜欢打击你们这帮罪犯，于是我们甚至没能吃完烛光晚餐就得被迫来把你们一个个抓进监狱里。”</p><p> </p><p>十点十五分分，我的佩戴者在铁山监狱门口拦住了试图越狱的“镜像大师”萨姆·斯卡德与“金色滑翔者”丽莎·斯奈特。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别低）：<br/>“你们能不能在铁山监狱好好待一天？”<br/>“绿灯侠？”（金色滑翔者）<br/>“绿灯侠？”（镜像大师）<br/>“是的，就是我，求求你们再多待几天，上上次就是你们搅黄了我的约会。”</p><p> </p><p>十一点三十八分四十九秒，我的佩戴者在检查了三遍中城大街小巷后，蹦蹦跳跳地从CCPD后门溜进了巴里·艾伦的小办公室。<br/>他们的亲吻持续了三分五十一秒。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别高）：<br/>“天才，我真的很抱歉我让你等了这么久。”<br/>“如果我能获得一点小小的补偿的话，我保证我绝对不会为此难过。”<br/>尽管我的佩戴者总是露出老道娴熟的笑容，但他在说出这些话时，我检测到他身体里的多巴胺含量迅速上升。</p><p> </p><p>中午十二点整，他们坐在了一家意大利餐馆。意大利是地球上的一个国家，位于欧洲南部。<br/>我的佩戴者点了一份墨鱼汁烩面，巴里·艾伦点了一份潘妮朵尼蛋糕、一份水牛奶酪、一份坎帕尼亚披萨。这些当然是巴里·艾伦付钱。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别高）：<br/>“哈尔，你确定不想回海滨城看看吗？”<br/>“没有这个必要，巴仔，我想和你待在一起。”<br/>“你知道我可以在一秒之内到达海滨城对吗？”<br/>“只是......”<br/>“没事的，我们可以待在中城，只不过我们没有那么新鲜的海鲜吃了。”<br/>我的佩戴者的心跳加速了两次，其中伴有肾上腺素的激增。<br/>第一次是因为说了谎——不算个谎言，因为“想和你待在一起”确实也是其中一部分原因。第二次是因为在巴里·艾伦说完话之后，他的手放在了我的佩戴者的手上，但也可能是巴里·艾伦露出了一个笑容。<br/>我还是无法理解人类的情绪波动。</p><p> </p><p>现在是下午两点五十分二十二秒。<br/>同样地，我无法理解两个人手掌相贴手指相互交叉、走在街道上这项活动的趣味性。<br/>他们难道是在巡视有没有犯罪事件吗？</p><p> </p><p>现在是下午两点五十九分四十三秒。<br/>0.1秒前，巴里·艾伦用手指抹掉了我的佩戴者嘴唇边的冰淇淋，我检测到两个人的心跳加快了，超出了人类正常水平百分之六十——即便是对极速者而言。</p><p> </p><p>现在是下午三点二十二分十九秒。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别高）：<br/>“这很奇怪，今天无赖帮居然没有捣乱。”<br/>“今天我们是普通人，小熊，别替那些恶棍们担心了。”<br/>“那我们应该做一些普通人该做的事情。”<br/>“似乎......地球上的情侣们会一起去超市采购。”<br/>“‘地球上的情侣们’这样的话，就像你不是地球人一样。而且我的速度真的很快，这些事情我很少和别人一起......”<br/>“为我破一次例，巴仔。你要知道，当一个人恋爱的时候，一切都会和以前不一样了。”<br/>“好吧，我们现在就是一对普通情侣。”<br/>“那么在大庭广众之下接吻对普通情侣来说也是很平常的事。”</p><p> </p><p>现在是下午四点五十八分十七秒。<br/>巴里·艾伦与哈尔·乔丹在安全套的货柜旁经过时，我检测到两个人有不正常的激素分泌。</p><p> </p><p>现在是晚上五点三十三分四十九秒。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别高）：<br/>“或许我们应该来看一场爱情电影，哈尔。”<br/>“现在？”<br/>“没错，就是现在，我的天才。”<br/>“我没想到你也会临时做出这些随机的选择。”<br/>“也许......爱情会驱使人做出一些冲动至极的事情——我们只有过在家里的电影马拉松对吗？在电影院肯定会有些不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>现在是晚上六点四十三分十二秒。<br/>电影开场了十三分钟整。<br/>显然，哈尔·乔丹只适合看一些爆米花式的大场面特效商业片，因为他靠在巴里·艾伦的肩膀上睡着了。但让我奇怪的是，按地球人的常理来说，另一方会很生气。可巴里·艾伦显得很愉悦，他在黑暗中握紧了哈尔·乔丹的手。</p><p> </p><p>现在是晚上八点十分十四秒。<br/>0.6毫秒前，欧阿星的灯戒向我发送信息，1407扇区的部分行星出现了大规模外星系入侵。<br/>巴里·艾伦与哈尔·乔丹从电影院走出来。我向我的佩戴者说明了这件事。<br/>对话备份记录（保密级别高）：<br/>“抱歉我现在得......我以为我可以在地球多待一会儿的。”<br/>“没关系，哈尔，我永远会等你。我很喜欢今天的‘普通人约会’。”<br/>哈尔·乔丹的心跳声几乎震耳欲聋。</p><p> </p><p>现在是地球西八区晚上十一点四十三分五十六秒。<br/>我的佩戴者在欧阿星看今天的日程记录。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>